fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mateias Armstrong
Mateias Armstrong (マテリアス・アームストロング Materiasu Āmusutorongu) is a General in the Anyran Empire's military, where he is the commanding officer of the marines. He was pivotal in the assassination of former war lord, Hashirama Mazoku and the subsequent occupation of Samurai Country. He is also the father of Bianca Odusanya. Appearance Befitting his status and rank, Mateias is a very tall man of large stature with severe and rugged features. He is lightly-tanned and has short, neat black hair. He is quite muscular and broad-chested. Personality A gruff, militant and seasoned military veteran, Mateias has been shaped by years of military hardship and is somewhat cynical and extreme in his views on life and peace. He is a prideful and ambitious man that is often portrayed as a morally ambiguous character. Due to his prideful nature he appears to posses an odd sense of honour. He is however perfectly capable of being incredibly brutal in his distribution of justice. He is extremely determined and motivated to carry out the Garrison's objectives and his drive to succeed caused noticeable strain on his relationship with family and he expresses a considerable amount of regret and guilt about this. He also has prevalent anger issues, though he is experienced enough to control his emotions to the point where he can still think and act rationally and calmly. Though certainly not the most caring father in the world or a particularly compassionate individual, Mateias does truly love his daughter and at heart wants only the best for her. His softer side was also witnessed when he paid respect to Hashirama before delivering the killing blow. Relationships Matetias expresses disgust at Aello's sentimentality and though he respects his strength, he dislikes what he personally perceives as immense mental weakness. |-| Family= |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis Dragon Queen arc Magic & Abilities As a general Mateias is one of the Ancyran Empire's strongest fighters and. As a general he has authority over all the soldiers ranked bellow him and is the commanding officer of an entire army several hundred-thousand men strong. He is extremely powerful, being strong enough to singlehandedly fight evenly with, overwhelm and then kill Hashirama Mazoku (though it should be noted that the latter was far past his prime, worn down from several previous battles and at an elemental disadvantage). Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: After decades of intense physical training and service, Mateias has developed incredible raw strength that makes him one of the most physically powerful people on the planet. He is one of the few people in the series that are strong enough to inflict grievous wounds on Kain Dressler. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Despite his considerable size, Mateias can move quickly and is fast enough to deliver strikes that can take his opposition by surprise. Immense Endurance: Mateias possesses incredible physical might and can withstand an extreme amount of damage and continue fighting. Immense Durability: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mateias is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant who is well-versed in the application of various martial arts. He can deter and repel a great number of assailants with his hand-to-hand skills and can in conjunction with his superhuman strength and speed, viscously beat down the most skilled opponents. His powerful magic offers him great offensive ability with his hand-to-hand skills, using lava to easily slice through his opponents defence. Master Strategist: Mateias is one of the empires most experienced generals and as such he is an experienced battle commander and fighter. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Magic Lava Magic (溶岩の魔法 Yōgan no Mahō): This is Elemental Magic that allows Maetias to manipulate and create the element of lava to whatever extent he wishes is his primary magic. Described as an elemental powerhouse, pure lava is amidst the most destructive substances around, granting Mateias immense offensive power. The lava produced by this magic has naturally immense melting ability and as such is destructive enough to effectively act as an excellent defence, simply burning through an oppositions offense. Mateias is also incredibly resistant to high temperatures and completely unaffected by the lava he creates or encounters around him. *'Geyser Peak' ( Geisā Pīku lit. Floral Mountain): Mateias creates a volcano that violently erupts, sending molten rock flying in all directions, the effects of which resemble a giant flower. *'Magma Fist' ( Maguma Fisuto lit. Lava Rush): Mateias creates a giant fist-like construct of lava which he directs at his target with great ferocity. *'Magma Stream' ( Maguma Sutorīmu lit. Lava Flow): Mateias creates and manipulates a large quantity of lava from his hands which can be used in several ways the most common of which involves him throwing the boiling magma at his target and leaving them to burn to death. By distributing the liquid across a vast range he can create a wall of lava that can be used to prevent an opponent form escaping or to defend against an opponents attack. Earth Magic (土の魔法 Tsuchi no Mahō): *'Earth Swamp' ( Āsu Suwanpo lit. Earth Pit): Water Magic (水の魔法 Sui no Mahō): Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Sakazuki from the "One Piece" series.